Again?
by KirbyGirly
Summary: Another Moth man sighting, another night lost in the woods, and another team-building seminar. Oh, and a very angry Scully.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so I know this has been written like a million times, but I couldn't resist, I love this episode! So I'm thinking about making this a full blown story and not just a ficlet, so let me know what you think! Oh, and if you've seen 5x04 episode, Detour, that might help a little. I recommend it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Scully, don't own Mulder (ah what fun that would be lol) so I'll just play with them for now.

Scully's POV

We were in another crappy hotel in another little town. Again. Mulder swore he was right, that he had real proof of finding the one, well two I guess, and only moth men. Again! And before we even got here, Skinner had us crossing our hearts and pinky swearing that once we got back to D.C. we would be heading off to another team building seminar with Mr. and Mrs. Way-to-Chipper. Right now I'd like to kill them all.

So, to sum up this crappy week, Mulder and I are stuck out in the forest alone, having lost sight of Perky and Perkett. Thank God. Another minute of them babbling on and on about how they won a team pie eating contest, or a canoeing race, or whatever the hell else you do at seminars.

Currently, I'm sitting on a rock while Mulder tries to locate which way is north by what side of a tree moss is growing on. I sent up the flare an hour ago, so either the two nimrods are dead, or completely deaf and blind.

"Mulder, this is hopeless," I try to reason with him again. "Just sit down and wait for help."

"Scully, I can do this. I was an Indian guide, remember?"

"Well who lit the fire last time?"

"Lit?"

"Hey, it almost worked," I defend. "I didn't' see you coming up with any bright ideas!"

"Um, I was wounded. The moth men tried to eat me."

"How the hell do you know it was a moth man?!"

"What else could it have been?"

"Maybe some kind of _animal?_ We're in a forest!"

"Scully how can you-"

"Hey!" We're cut off by Dumb and Dumber, who are coming through the brush with the local police hot on their tail. "You guys need that team-building seminar more than we thought. Come on, let's go!"

"Now?" Mulder and I say in unison.

"Well, yeah! A.D. Skinner called us, so we took the luxury of packing your bags for you. They're waiting in the car. Come on now!" I just groan and sit back on the rock, completely forgetting the lack of back support and toppling to the ground. Mulder comes over and holds out his hand, an attempt at and apology that I can't pass up. Forcing back an eye-roll, I put my hand in his and he helps me to my feet, trying not to laugh. He keeps a protective arm around my waist on the way out of the forest, just incase I decide to take another trip down a hole. At least, that's what I tell myself.

"I can't believe they aren't even giving us time to take a shower. I reek," I complain.

"Well, maybe if we shared it wouldn't take as much time. And Scully, you know I'd wash your back if you washed mi-" I shut him up by slapping my hand over his mouth, trying not to think of how tempting his offer is.

We get to the car, climbing in the back while the other two agents get in up front. I sigh, leaning my head back and trying to focus on Mulder's hand, which is currently patting my leg comfortingly.

It's gonna be a long ride.

2 hours 32 minutes 46 seconds later…

"Mulder," I say quietly, tapping his leg, "kill me now."

"Don't worry Scully, only one more hour."

"Mulder, if I have to play I Spy one more time, I swear I'm going to-"

"Lunch break!" Agent Kinsley calls from the driver's seat.

"It's about time," I mumble as I unfold myself from the car. Mulder just smiles and lays his hand on my lower back. If the other two agents notice, they don't say anything.

After we order I excuse myself to the restroom to try and wash up as best as I can. I was able to stuff a clean pair of clothes into my bag before entering the restaurant, so I changed quickly in a stall and walked back out to see my tired self in the mirror.

Five minutes later I'm sitting back at the table in my blue jeans, light blue blouse, and freshly applied makeup. I feel much cleaner. Our orders arrive and I dive into my ham and cheese on wheat, while Mulder barley picks at his club sandwich, a very odd roll change.

"So, how long have you two been working together?" Agent Stonecypher pipes up.

"A little over five years," Mulder answers.

"Any rough patches? You two seemed to be in a pretty heated argument when we found you this morning, and now you're picking off each other's plates!"

I look sown and see that a little over half my fries are still on my plate. I mock glare at Mulder, and he just gives me a sheepish look and shrugs. I can't really say anything though, because we both know I've done the same to his fries.

We're back in the car a little while later, Mulder staring out the window, Kinsley and Stonecypher playing I Spy again, and me trying not to fall asleep.

Apparently I failed at that because the next time I open my eyes, we're pulling into a luxurious hotel's parking lot and my head has been moved from pressing against the window to resting on Mulder's shoulder. I look up at him and he smiles.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. I knew your neck would be killing you if you slept with your nose against the glass, so I moved you about half and hour ago."

"Oh. Thanks Mulder. So what hotel are we at?"

"Some French place that I can't pronounce, but it sure looks fancy."

"I thought you took French in high school."

"Yeah, high school, twenty years ago. The only thing I remember how to say is 'shut up you shit head'"

"What an accomplishment."

"Ferme laboosh vous merde tete."

________________________

We check in and our luggage is taken to our room, and now we have to part ways with Agents Kinsley and Stonecypher. Oh darn.

Mulder and I are led into a large auditorium filled to the brim with people. I look around to see someone waving at us from the top row of seats. I smile to see Monica Reyes and John Doggett pointing to the two extra seats next to them. Not wanting them to be taken, I grab Mulder's hand and we race up the stairs to see our friends.

"Dana! Long time, no see!" Monica squeals as she gives me a warm hug.

"John, how have you been?" Mulder asks as they shake hands and do the guy-hug thing that I don't really get.

"I'm doing well, Mulder. How have things been?" We're cut off by someone speaking into the microphone, so we sit down to hear the long, boring, and possibly painful speech.

Scully's not having a good time yet, now is she? Well, we shall soon fix that. By the way the first French phrase I learned really was 'shut up you shit head.' The funny thing was that it was my mom's best friend who taught me. Ah, good times, good times. Well, this is my first X-Files fic, so let me know how it's going. I got the idea when I was in study hall a couple days ago almost bored to tears, so I spent the rest of class writing it. It was fun! Ideas and critiques are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so I know Mulder and Scully don't meet John and Monica for a while, buy in this story they're gonna be best buddies. And thanks to Ina L. Buegg on the grammar mistake! Ok people…here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later when I think I'm going to die of boredom, I feel Mulder's hand on my leg again, which zaps me upright. I look at him and he mumbles: "What, you think you're the only bored one?" I smile and turn to look at Monica, who is doing her best not to fall asleep on John's shoulder. The speaker is now droning on, in the most monotone voice might I add, about the rules here at the hotel and explaining some of the things that could happen if you don't follow them to the exact letter. Whatever.

Twenty minutes later we're finally free, and we're being directed into what looks like my high school cafeteria did. Monica, Mulder, John, and I find a table in the back and plop down, wondering what's going to happen next.

"God, I thought Skinner's meeting were bad, but after that I'm never going to complain about a briefing again," Mulder says.

"I don't think I'd go that far," I tell him, and he just gives me a dirty look and sticks his tongue out. "Real mature," I laugh, and smack him on the shoulder.

"So, what are they going to make us do? Braid each other's hair?" John huffs.

"Hello everyone!" A familiar voice booms over the noise. I turn to see Agent Stonecypher up on the stage with a big grin on her face. Oh. Crap. "Welcome to this year's team building seminar! I'm so glad you could all make it. Now, we're going to get thing started right away with a trust exercise. On our way here, my partner and I had the pleasure of riding with agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully from Washington D.C. Come on up you two!" There's applause as Mulder and I bravely make our way up onto the stage. "Now Agent Mulder, I'm going to ask you to hop off and stand a few feet in front of the stage. Agent Scully, please turn away from the audience to face me. I'm going to ask you two a series of questions about each other, and for each one right Agent Scully, you have to take a step back and vice versa if you get it wrong. When you get to the edge, and if and only if you trust your partner enough, fall backwards so he can catch you. Got it?" We both nodded and did as directed; both knowing Mulder would never let me fall.

"What year was Agent Mulder born?"

"1961." Mulder nodded to Stonecypher and I took a step back.

"Name at least one of Agent Scully's siblings."

"Bill and Charlie Scully." Another step back.

About ten questions later, I make it to the edge of the stage and I turn to look at Mulder before closing my eyes and falling backwards.

I needn't be nervous, because seconds later Mulder's got me bridal style in his arms, holding me against his chest. He sets me down and we bow comically to the applauding agents before making our way back to our seats.

"Nice job you two," Monica says to us once we're situated in our spots. "I would have been a nervous wreck up there." She looked at John, who's trying his luck at a pouty look and finishes, "Not that I don't trust you. I've always hated this game."

"Next up can we have agents Doggett and Reyes?"

I feel a bit bad for Monica. When her name was called she looked like a deer in headlights, but John assures her she'll be ok, and leads her up with a hand on her back, and all the while she's mumbling about it being rigged.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Monica falls backwards with a squeak and John catches her easily.

"Was it that hard?" he asks as they sit down.

"I told you I hate that game. Of course I trust you, I just have bad memories of being dropped," she explains, cringing at the memory.

John smiles and puts an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Mon, I'll never let you fall."

_Aww, that's sweet,_ I think to myself. _They make a cute couple._

A few more partners were called up to demonstrate, and then Agent Stonecypher sent us all to 'try it on our own.' And, since we had already done it, Mulder, Monica, John, and I decided to take a walk and catch up.

"So how have things been?" Monica asks as we walk outside into a little wooded area, where we see a few sets of partners trying the exercise.

"Same old, same old: hunting aliens and ghosts and what not. You?"

They look at each other a second before Monica smirks and says, "Not much."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooh what are they hiding? Sorry this chappie was a little shorter, the next one will be longer, I promise. I just think this is a good place to pause it. Drop me a review or suggestion and until next time…KiRbY 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait peeps, but I got a new laptop so all is well in the world.

Disclaimer: Since I forgot one for the last chapter, well, yea. X-Files ain't mine…sigh.

Everyone is called back into the cafeteria a while later and put into assigned seats. Monica and John sit a few tables down from us while Mulder and I are put at a table with two older men and a man and a woman who look fresh out of the academy.

"Hey, you two are Scully and Mulder, right? I saw you up on stage. Nice work," the slightly balding older agent says as he shakes our hands. "I'm Tom Johnson and this is my partner, Marc Davis," he jerks his finger to the well-dressed man seated next to him.

"Nice to meet you. Where are you located?" Mulder asks.

"Boston."

"Ouch, you had to come all the way down here for this?"

"Yup," Agent Davis sighs.

"We do our best to miss these things," I tell them, turning to give Mulder an accusing glance.

"We did too until our boss finally got fed up with the excuses," The young woman chimes in. "Oh, sorry, I'm Lori Cooper and this is my partner, Robbie Kistler."

"If they know we dread this so much then why do they make us go?"

"It's probably punishment for all the things that were supposedly 'unseen' by our bosses," Mulder says.

"I'd believe that, with as much trouble as you've gotten me in these last few years."

"With as much trouble as I've- Scully if you're not willing to get down and dirty then you might as well just stay out of the game."

"Wow Mulder, only you could find a way to make that sentence as perverted as possible, couldn't you?"

"Oh, whatever Scully you know-"

"Children! Calm down or else you won't get a cookie after dinner," Tom says, trying to diffuse the situation.

Mulder and I huff simultaneously and turn our backs to each other. Seconds later I start to feel bad and turn back around quickly to apologize, and Mulder must have been thinking the same thing because when I turn our faces are inches apart and I can feel his breath on my cheek.

"I'm sorry," we say at the same time and give each other a little hug before turning back to the other agents, who are obviously trying to hold in their laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they let us out of the cafeteria, we're exhausted, so we tell the others good night and head up to our room. When I open the door and flick on the light I inwardly curse myself.

Only. One. Bed. And it's not very big either. How the hell am I supposed to control myself when Mulder is barley two feet away?

"I'm going to grab a quick shower," I mumble and grab my things before quickly shutting the door.

Twenty minutes later I'm out and I open the door to see Mulder asleep in the middle of the bed. Damn.

"Hey, Mulder move over you bed hog," I say as I nudge his shoulder. Nothing. "Come on, I refuse to sleep on a chair, and I will shove you onto the floor," I threaten. Suddenly, Mulder's eyes snap open and he grabs me and pulls me onto the bed. "Mulder!" I squeal, landing with my face in his chest.

"Please don't push me off the bed Agent Scully. You know what the floor does to my back," he whispers in my ear. I do my best to suppress a shudder.

"Well be nice and then I won't have to."

Mulder chuckles and mumbles, "Alright, alright. G'night Scully."

"Good night Mulder."

The next morning…

I'm awaken by Mulder's breath tickling my neck. When I try to move I realize that he has his arm securely wrapped around my waist. Out of no where I feel something poke my back. _Shit! _I curse, still unable to untangle myself. If he wakes up this will be so awkward.

"Good morning sunshine," Mulder says. "Glad to see you're finally up." _That's not all that's up,_ I laugh to myself. "Sleep well?"

"Hmm, very," I smile and turn so that we're facing each other. _God, he's sexy in the mornings,_ I muse to myself. Well, he's sexy all the time, but definitely in the mornings, especially now when he's got his big warm body wrapped around mine.

We lie together and talk for a little while when Mulder says something I wasn't expecting.

"You know Scully, this conference may not be as bad as I thought I would."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Well, I get to spend some extra time with you for one. And waking up this morning has been a little more interesting than what I'm used to."

"Oh, so you just wanted to get me into bed, that's why you wanted to wanted to come here. I get it now," I smirk and lay on my back, my hands resting beneath my head.

Mulder, bold as he is, takes that as an incentive to turn and lean over me, his body half on top of mine. "Why, Agent Scully, what a dirty mind you have. I merely stated that I was able to see you sleeping peacefully. I have no idea what you're insinuating."

"Like hell you don't ," I laugh. Mulder leans in and I think he's going to kiss me, but then there's a loud knock on the door.

"Mulder, Scully, open up!" I hear John yell. I hop out of bed and grab my robe before flinging the door open, only to be pushed back in by John and Monica, who slam the door, lock it, and lean on it for good measure before sliding to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong?" Mulder demands as he sits on the edge of the bed, too modest to cover up his boxers.

Monica looks at me, silently demanding details later before explaining, "Crazy four-year-olds. Dozens of them."

"Yeah, look at what they did to my butt," John says and turns to show us his rear. I try to stifle my laughter but this is priceless. There's a large hole in the trunk of his jeans and what looks like a deformed clown painted on his whale undies.

"John, how the hell did four-year-olds tackle you, rip your pants, and paint your butt?" Mulder asks, still chuckling.

"Well, about ten of them tackled me, pinned me down, and two or three who will grow up to be sumo wrestlers sat on my while the rest just followed the ring leader's orders. Monica over here finally noticed and she and a couple other guys came over and helped me up."

"Wow, poor baby. Does someone need a kiss?" Monica coos. Mulder and I stare wide eyed as John closes his eyes and whispers: "Yes."

"Well alright then."

A/N 2: Sorry it's taken so long to update peeps but I'm working on the next chapter and it should be up within the week. Reviews are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry for this taking so long to update. I had no idea what to write next and I apologize in advance for any mistakes because it's currently 3:48 in the morning. Oh, and I never really thought of the timeline, but it's set after Detour, epi 5x04. I know that Doggett and Reyes didn't pop up until season eight, but in this story they know each other before all that.

ANYWAY…

"Never again," Mulder says as he wipes his mouth for the thousandth time.

"Oh, come on Mulder, you know it was hilarious," I giggle, referring to what occurred in the last five minutes. When John puckered up for the kiss, Monica backed up and, seemingly reading her mind, I pushed Mulder to where John was sitting, making them collide and fall over.

"Wow Monica, maybe we should head back to our room," John had said. When he opened his eyes and saw Mulder and not Monica leaning over him, he jumped up like his ass was on fire, smacking his head on the wall in the process.

Monica and I had fallen over laughing at the sight of John sitting there with a look of horror on his face and laying Mulder on the ground completely confused.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have minded if it were you I fell into instead of John," Mulder leers. My eyes widen and I smack him across the chest.

"Mulder," I chastise, "There are young ears everywhere," I tell him, motioning to the small children in the rows in front of us in the auditorium. Minutes later, Monica and John join us, a sour look on John's face that seems to be etched there permanently.

After everyone settles down, Agent Stonecypher gets up on the stage to explain what we're doing today

"Good morning everyone. I trust that you've all had a good night's sleep. Today you and your partner will be assigned a child to take care of. It's your responsibility to work together and get things running smoothly. There will be people walking around if you need any help."

Twenty minutes later Mulder and I are looking at a little girl with long curly blond hair, who in return is staring back at us expectantly.

"Hi there. I'm Dana and this is my friend Mulder. What's your name?" I begin.

"I'm Katie. Guess what?" she asks, grabbing our hands and leading us towards the cafeteria where they're serving an early lunch.

"What?" Mulder smiles.

"It's my birthday in a week and I'm going to be five!"

"Really? Wow, what a big girl you'll be. Soon you'll be this tall," Mulder says and picks Katie up, tossing her in the air and catching her effortlessly as she dissolves in giggles.

"Alright," I laugh, "I don't know about you two, but I'm starving. I heard they're serving cheeseburgers and fries in the cafeteria Katie."

Her face lights up and she hops out of Mulder's arms, running into the cafeteria at a speed only capable for a hyperactive four-year-old. After a few seconds she runs back out and huffs, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Come on! You guys are so slow!" she grabs our hands again and drags us into the cafeteria, which somewhat resembles a madhouse. Thankfully the burger line isn't too long and we're able to spot John and Monica with their little boy.

"There's Robby! Can we go sit by him?" Katie asks and points to the little boy who is in the middle of telling Monica an animated story.

"Of course we can. Lead the way," Mulder says.

"Robby!" Katie smiles as she teaches her friend.

"Hi Katie! This is the best field trip ever! John and Monica are awesome!"

"So are Dana and Mulder! He picked me up and throwed me high in the air and he catched me and I was really tall!"

The children continue their conversation as Mulder and I take our seats across from Monica and John.

"Dana will you come with me to the bathroom?" Monica asks ten minutes into our meal.

"Um, sure. We'll be right back kids."

"Ok," four voices chorus, and I can't help but laugh.

"What's up, Mon?" I ask when the bathroom door shuts.

"I want details and you know it," she says when she's made sure no one is in the stalls. "Did you guys sleep together last night?"

"Monica-" I begin

"Tell me the truth."

"Ok. We slept in the literal sense. I wasn't going to make him sleep on the floor and I sure as hell didn't plan on sleeping in the bathtub when there was a bed big enough for five people in the middle of the room."

"But no sex?"

"No sex."

"Damn. And he slept in his boxers and nothing else, and you didn't even feel the slightest urge to jump your sexy partner?"

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"Well then what would you say?"

"I'd say that had we not gotten interrupted then I would've had the chance to jump said partner," I smile.

Monica just stares at me open mouthed and starts to laugh. "Oops, my bad," is all she can say.

"Alright, let's get back to the table; the guys are going to think we fell in."

When we get back to our seats Mulder's entertaining the kids by telling them a story about vampires, hopefully not the same ones we had a run-in with in Texas.

"What took you guys so long?" John asks.

"Beauty like this takes time," Monica says, flipping her hair dramatically.

"What did you shower and redo your make-up or something?"

"Definitely the 'or something,'" Monica answers, glancing at me, then Mulder, who doesn't have a clue as to what she means by that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so I know that the babysitting thing was totally random, but I wanted to do something original. I hope it wasn't too bad. Sorry again for the long wait and I'll try to get better at that. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
